1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to a method and a system for signal analyzing and a processing module of the system, and more particularly, to a method and a system for signal analyzing and a processing module of the system which can filter noise components according to multiple input signals.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of biomedical engineering, doctors can make convincing diagnoses according to all sorts of medical reports produced by biomedical inspection instruments. For example, the instruments may obtain a physiological signal, such as an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal, through electrodes directly attached to a patient's chest, arm, or leg. Then, the amplitude of the physiological signals can be measured and transmitted to other circuitry for processing.
Typically, the amplitude the ECG signal transmitted from electrodes is usually measured around millivolts, so that noise components within the ECG signal may play a significant role in affecting the actual waveform of the ECG signal. Thus, it is meaningless to analyze the ECG signal with the presence of noise components in the ECG waveforms. In order to reduce the noise components within the ECG signal, high pass filters or band pass filters are generally used to reduce the noise components caused by external factors, such as power-line interference, ambient electromagnetic activity or movements of electrodes. Practically, reducing the noise components of the ECG signal which is caused by physiological processes within the patient is a critical issue nowadays, and it is worthy to develop a signal analyzing system and a signal analyzing method which can filter out the noise components.